


Broken Resolutions

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, M/M, Melancholy, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Yet here he is, ringing the doorbell.





	Broken Resolutions

Sergio swore he’d stop calling. He swore he’d delete the number from his phone.

Yet here he is, ringing the doorbell and wanting to do all of this again.

“Go home,” Fernando tells him. He can probably smell the liquor on him.

“Let me in,” Sergio counters, slurring the words.

“Sergio.” It’s a reprimand Sergio chooses to ignore.

“Please.”

Fernando moves aside because Fernando can never refuse him. Never.

Sergio smirks.

“We’ll talk about this in the morning,” Fernando warns.

“Sure.”

He’s won this round. The front door barely closes before Fernando’s lips are on his.

New year. Old mistakes.


End file.
